<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>nothing for you | everything for my lover by sleepy_ry</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28019967">nothing for you | everything for my lover</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_ry/pseuds/sleepy_ry'>sleepy_ry</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Family Feels, Fluff, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, Rare Characters, Rare Pairings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:54:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28019967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepy_ry/pseuds/sleepy_ry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Saki won't break for Vah Medoh; she's going to wait alongside her family.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harth/Saki/Teba (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>nothing for you | everything for my lover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'Breath of the Wild' nor am I profiting from this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Saki refuses to break for Vah Medoh. Crying resolves nothing, especially when her children are perceptive and eager to solve whatever has her down. Molli and Tulin are already fussing over Harth. Convincing them to go somewhere else requires patience and energy, things she’s severely lacking. Teba won't come home either, preferring solitude to nurse his emotional wound.  </p><p>Molli and Tulin watch alongside them, scanning for his off-white plumage, far more beautiful and far prouder than the champion he's descended from. Well, in her and Harth’s humble opinion, that is. </p><p>For now, they'll wait for him to quell the beast.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Erm... I haven't been here for a long while...</p><p>Doctor withheld my anti-depressants which led to a severe MH episode and spiral. I reached such a bad space I was preparing to delete everything and leave the website among much worse things. I appreciate every single bookmark, comment, and kudos. Those really kept me going during my worst days.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>